


My Dream, My Wish

by ghibliterritory



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, They're like Juniors in High School, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, i'll add tags as stuff shows up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: The life of Mikey Walsh has been anything but dull after the events of One-Eyed Willy and the Fratellis. He owed that all to Mouth, he guessed.





	My Dream, My Wish

He was surrounded by darkness. Everywhere he turned, Mikey saw the wet, cold walls of dirt and stone around him. No light shone through, and the space felt endless. He called- he wasn’t sure what he was calling out to. A voice that sounded like his own, but felt disconnected to him, screamed for One-Eyed Willy. Then it called out to Brand, Andy. Mouth. It sounded terrified. The sound of clanking bones came from somewhere else.

 

Mikey woke up in a sweat. The sound of some shitty radio host blared in his ears, the only sound while he recognized where he was. It was his room, blue and cluttered. He’d just had a bad dream.

 

Lately, he’d been having those a lot.

 

A pounding echoed through his head, and he groaned, slowly sitting up. Little light shone into his room through the window. His hand reached out to turn off his radio, and now Mikey could hear sounds from the kitchen- most likely his mother hard at work making them all some breakfast for the road to school. Gross.

 

He slowly and surely made his way out of bed, stretching his arms over his head before swiping a pair of thin framed glasses off his bedside table. Yeah, laugh all you want, it wasn’t  _ his _ fault that half his family was cursed with poor eyesight. Mikey slipped them on, blinking while his eyesight adjusted. Things felt a lot clearly, and the pounding in his head stopped. Briefly. That was good enough for him. With that taken care of, he slipped on the first few things from his drawers and looked at himself in the dresser mirror. Mikey looked a little bit like hell. So, nothing too out of the ordinary. Good.

 

For a moment, his eyes went to the closed door of Brand’s old room. It had been a few years since his older brother had moved out to go to college. Sometimes he was glad he’d left. But other times, he remembered that Brand wasn’t the world’s worst brother.

 

Oh, well. Mikey shrugged it off and swept his backpack up off of the ground. It slid perfectly onto his shoulder, gently thumping his back. He made sure to grab his inhaler (yes, he still had it. He’d begged his brother to drive him back to the beach to get it) before finally heading downstairs. As predicted, his mom was in the kitchen. But she didn’t seem to be focusing on breakfast. No, the cupcake tray would definitely not be part of breakfast. “Mom, what are you doing?” Mikey frowned a little bit in his confusion. His mother looked up, giving her son a gentle smile. “Good morning, Michael. I’m just whipping up some snacks- apparently there’s going to be a meeting at the office today, and I can’t afford to show up without something again. Did you sleep okay?”

 

He’d always found it amazing how focused his mother could be on things. Mikey shrugged at the question, his mind going back to what little he could remember of his dream. “Yeah. Nothing too interesting.”

 

“Good to hear.” She said, poking her tongue out of the corner of her lips. “Oh- there’s a couple of waffles in the toaster for you. You better get going!”

 

“Mom, Mouth’s gonna let me know when he gets here, promise.” Mikey assured her. However, he smiled and went to wait for his waffles. His mother softly shook her head. “I hate you riding with him all the time. Does he pay attention to the road like he’s supposed to? You don’t bother him while he drives, right?” She stopped her baking to look at him, brows furrowed in worry. “Because you know, you used to do that to your brother, and if you boys got in a crash-” “Jeez, we’re fine!” He interrupted, a soft laugh in his tone. “I did that with Brand to be annoying. Mouth’s perfectly safe on the road.”

 

Mrs. Walsh pursed her lips, but sighed through her nose and continued baking. “Alright. I trust you, Michael, don’t let me down on that.”

 

“Never.” He said. The ding of the toaster, and the arrival of his waffles, caused Mikey to look back. He grabbed them fast and didn’t bother to even butter them before taking a bite out of one. It melted on his tongue. God, those were good waffles.

 

A car horn honked outside, followed by some distant yelling.

 

“Mikey, come on, we’re gonna be late!”

 

Mikey shoved the rest of the waffle into his mouth, going and kissing his mother’s cheek. “See you later, ma!” He said with his mouth full. Mikey didn’t even have time to hear her response as he dashed out of the door, down the steps of his porch and past the maze of a lawn to his gate door. He slipped out, his eyes focused on the rather beat up looking car belonging his his friend, before skillfully running and hopping into the passenger seat. “Not my fault you take forever to get here, you guys.”

 

“That’s no fair! You know how long it takes for me to finish breakfast!” A voice from the back of the car piped up. Chunk. Even after letting his baby fat sort itself out, the guy still had a big stomach. “My mom made a special one this morning! Pancakes!”

 

“You can get pancakes anywhere!” Another voice, Data, chimed in. Sometimes, Mikey was so glad he could clearly understand his words after a few years of practice. “Just take them with you!” “I can’t take ‘em with me, then they’ll get all cold and gross!”

 

“Yeah, cold and gross. Same thing could be said about your mom in general.” The driver of the car spoke up. Mouth, in all his glory, looked at the boys in the back through his mirror and grinned. An unlit cigarette hung out of his mouth. Mikey made a face, gently taking the cigarette while Chunk yelled seventy one different insults at him. Mouth barely noticed, laughing his ass off at the reaction. Mikey grabbed a lighter from the console, putting the cigarette in his own mouth and lighting it up. His asthma wasn’t so bad anymore that he felt free to do that. He took a drag of it, letting the smoke gently leave through the corner of his lips while Mouth took it back and puffed on it a little. His eyes cut over to his friend, gently smiling. “Well, are you gonna get us to school or what, jackass?”

 

Mouth squinted at him, but smirked, shifting the car into the right gear. “Let’s go see how much trouble we can get into before first period.”

 

With that, Mouth drove off fast, earning an equal amount of screams and cheers from the Goonies as they sped down the street to school.


End file.
